Gage ou vérité?
by Red Sashimi
Summary: L'equipage du mugiwara s'emmerde et joue a gage ou vérité


Un one-shot qui date... Désolé si c'est nul --'

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas (dommage), je fais que les utiliser...

* * *

Gage ou vérité ?

Le Vogue Merry vogue toujours sur Grand Line. Ca fait plusieurs jours que l'équipage du Mugiwara n'a plus rencontrés d'île.

-« JE M'EMMERDE ! ON A RIEN FAIT DEPUIS PLUSIEURS MOIS !!!! » Nami s'amena sur le pont à cause de Luffy. Elle le frappa à la tête en lui répondant.

-« Ca fait à peine une semaine qu'on à rien fait crétin ! »

-« J'AI FAIM EN PLUS !! » Là c'est Sanji qui s'amena de la cuisine pour le frapper.

-« Tu as tout le temps faim crétin ! » Ussop apparu devant eu suivi de Chopper pour apparemment leur annoncer quelque chose…

-« HEY ! LES GARS ! SI ON FAISAIT UN GAGE OU VERITE !? » Luffy regarda Ussop l'air interrogatif.

-« C'est quoi un gage ou vérité ? »

-« Crétin ! Tout est dans le nom ! »

-« Aaaah… » Sanji se tourna vers Ussop

-« C'est pour les gamins ce jeu… » Ussop se glissa vers Sanji et lui murmura dans l'oreille

-« Réfléchit ! Si Nami ou Robin choisissent gage… » Sanji devint rapidement aussi euphorique qu'Ussop.

-« OUAIS !! JOUONS A GAGE OU VERITE !!!! » Nami plaqua sa main contre son visage l'air de dire « Quel bande de con… ». Les cris finirent par attirer l'attention de Zoro et Robin.

-« Qu'est ce qui ce passe encore ? Je dormais tranquillement je vous signal… »

-« ON S'EN FOUT ! ON VA JOUER A GAGE OU VERITE ! » Cria Luffy à son tour. Zoro se mit à le poursuivre l'insultant et en le menaçant avec ses épées. Robin s'avança et dit.

-« Pourquoi pas. Après tout, on va pouvoir s'amuser et faire quelque chose non ? » Après avoir dit ça, tout le monde fixa Robin. Heureusement que Zoro la fixa aussi car il était sur le point d'égorger Luffy. Sanji brisa le silence.

-« Je suis d'accord avec toi Robin-chwan ! » Robin souri. Zoro haussa ses épaules.

-« ALLONS DANS LA SALLE COMMUNE !!! » Cria Ussop

-« T'as plus besoin de crier maintenant… » Dit Zoro. L'équipage entra dans la salle commune.

-« Installez-vous en rond ! »

-« Ussop, arrête de nous donner des ordres… et on est pas obligé de se mettre en rond à ce que je sache… » Dit Sanji.

-« Oui mais c'est plus marrant en rond non ? » Ajouta Nami.

-« Bien sur Nami-swan ! » Le rond se forma. Nami s'assai en première suivit de Sanji qui se mit à côté d'elle. Chopper et Luffy s'assirent à côté d'Ussop. Robin se mit à coté de Chopper qui est suivit de Zoro, car il ne savait pas où s'asseoir.

-« Bon ! Qui veut commencer ? » Demanda Ussop. Personne ne répondit. Alors Ussop se dévoua…

-« Ooooook… Je commence alors… Euh, pour Nami ! Gage ou vérité ? »

-« Gage… Si tu crois que tu va m'avoir avec ce stupide jeu… » Ussop ricana avant de donner le gage.

-« Brule un billet de berry… » Nami sauta presque jusqu'au plafond quand elle entendit.

-« QUOI !? Non non non ! Véritéeuh !!! »

-« T'as choisi gage tu fais gage… » Dit Ussop en se marrant

-« ALLER !!! STEUPLAIT !!!! » Nami allait presque en pleurer…

-« Bon, bon… D'accord… »

-« Ouais ! » S'exclama Nami

-« Tu l'as l'a déjà fait ? » Après avoir posé sa question il éclata de rire et Nami devint toute rouge.

-« MAIS… »

-« Tu tiens à faire le gage ? » Interrompit Ussop. Nami grogna puis répondit très bas…

-« Non… BON ! A moi de demander gage ou vérité… » Elle réfléchit un moment puis eu une idée, elle ricana presque de la même façon qu'Ussop et dit :

-« Pour Sanji gage ou vérité ? »

-« Gage ! » Il était déjà en train d'espérer un baiser de la par de Robin ou de Nami…

-« Embrasse… » Là c'était certain pour lui, il va embrasser une des filles…

-« Zoro… » Nami éclata de rire

-« Quoi. » Dit Sanji.

-« QUOI ! » Cria Zoro. Sanji tomba en arrière en répétant « Embrasser… le marimo… Embrasser… le marimo… » Zoro resta quelque instant figé sur place… l'air de réfléchir intensément… Il se leva. Tira Sanji par le col de sa veste jusqu'à la cuisine et on entendit… smack « AAAARGH ! MAIS T'ES MALADE !? » Ils virent revenir Sanji tout rouge… Et Zoro avec des bleus un peu partout…

-« Stupide marimo pourri… Bon… A moi… »

La journée passa et l'équipage du Mugiwara jouait toujours à gage ou vérité. Zoro dû embrasser 5,6 fois Sanji. Il avait fini par se laisser faire sachant que c'était un stupide jeu.

-« J'AI FAIM !!!! » Cria Luffy. Sanji regarda par la fenêtre et il faisait déjà nuit.

-« Ca va… Je vais aller préparer le diner… » Dit Sanji en se levant. Les autres continuèrent à jouer malgré les cris de famine de Luffy… Zoro se leva et alla vers la cuisine sous le regard interrogatif de l'équipage. On entendit… « Hum ? Qu'est ce tu veux marimo… » « Bouge pas. » « Mais… MAIS DEGAGE ! CA VA PAS !? »… Ensuite le silence… Les autres se regardaient pendant que Luffy boudait dans son coin avec la main de Robin sur sa bouche… Nami se leva pour aller voir ce qui se passe…

* * *

Review? 


End file.
